


Undisclosed

by Scripturiens



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Michi - Freeform, mimato, this is the best trio and you can't convince me otherwise, yamichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturiens/pseuds/Scripturiens
Summary: Yamato and Taichi both know Mimi enjoys making them suffer, but she always makes it so, so worth it. [Yamichi] [Warning: smut]





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me and you better pray it doesn't, because clearly, I can't be trusted with it.
> 
> Warning: This is pure smut and the author regrets nothing.

I want to come over, tear the place apart with you.

 _"Two Hearted Spider",_  Editors

* * *

 

 

The silence alone should have been warning enough.

Tossing the keys carelessly in their bowl, Mimi shrugged out of her peacoat, hanging it on its rack. The bowl had been Yamato's idea, insisting it'd be easier for everyone to get out of the house in the morning if there was one place designated to hold their keys. Mimi and Taichi had refused vehemently to be controlled in such a way but after two weeks of zero incidents, they had grudgingly (and secretly) agreed with him. They never actually  _said_  it, but Yamato's smug little smirk as she left for work told her all she needed to know. The bastard  _knew_. Still, that smug smirk was the only reason Mimi made a fuss in the first place—for a man supposedly so perceptive, Yamato had  _no_  idea how hot he was sometimes. Leaving after seeing it was hard each time, but it made work more exciting and coming home, a fucking delight.

"Yama?" she called out, turning the lights on. "Tai?"

Frowning, she left her bag too and walked numbly towards the bathroom, figuring she'd at least take advantage of the fact that the boys were out, maybe draw herself a long bath and try one of those fancy bathbombs Yamato had gotten her as a present...

It was the slush of water that made her gasp at first. The lights were dimmed slightly, the temperature higher than usual during the summer, and the tub was already occupied. Half underwater, with both arms outside and headphones on his ears, Yamato lay comfortably in the tub, still dressed in full work attire.

"How's the water?"

One blue eye opened, surprised, but then closed again. He removed one of his earbuds, licking his lips.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I figured," she answered easily, drawing closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Just hot."

He opened his eyes a fraction, took a look at her and sighed.

"Not like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." He ran a hand through moist locks, pushing them back, and Mimi could have sworn her heart leapt to her throat. "I'll leave in a moment."

"No rush," Mimi said, shrugging. "Tub's big enough for two."

"Mimi..."

Yamato blushed the way he did sometimes, and Mimi laughed a little because it was funny how he still did that sometimes around her. She came closer, carefully stepping into the tub with all her clothes on as well, not caring a bit that they might get ruined. Though the tub was big, Mimi allowed him no space of his own as she half-crawled, half-glided towards him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he answered vaguely, giving her a lazy, uninterested look that she did not buy for a second. Mimi drew closer, unabashedly sitting on his lap while he somehow managed to keep his arms draped off the edges of the tub, looking at her without so much as lifting a finger in her direction.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Pulling him by the collar of his shirt, Mimi grinned deviously.

"Not talking."

The moment her lips crashed against his, Yamato knew he was lost. His hand moved towards her waist, holding her underwater as her mouth claimed him completely. Eyes closed, he allowed himself a moment to breathe before releasing her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck, biting down on her collarbone.

 _"Off,"_  he growled softly, tugging at her blouse.

Mimi let out a soft laugh that ended in a gasp as she removed the offending garments, temporarily losing contact as he slid his wet clothes off himself, too. He was battling with his belt, glancing down and then made the mistake of looking up too soon. Mimi was standing there, completely naked, the dim light cast a golden light upon her, deepening the shadows and making her seem like something out of this world. But with a porcelain face she approached him, hands quick to get rid of his belt, and buttons, and zipper. And as simple as that she was back in the water, sitting and gathering her hair up in a messy bun.

"A bath?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," she said, nodding towards the sponges and lotions. "I feel  _dirty_."

He sat then, pushing his hair back and glancing at her over his shoulder. The way she looked, with half her breasts peeking out of the water, a devious smile on her lips as she watched him struggle between wanting to give her what he knew she wanted, and what she asked for. But Yamato was nothing if not patient, and he squeezed a sweet-smelling liquid on a sponge, lathering himself up casually, oblivious to her.

"That's not fair," she pouted. "Do me too."

An I _plan to_ , died on his lips as a leg came out of the water, foot resting comfortably on his shoulder. Her nails were painted a bright cherry red, no doubt chosen by Taichi. Yamato curled his hand under the curve of her foot, lathering her up slowly, drawing deliberate circles upon her skin. Mimi closed her eyes as his hands went over ankles, calves, pretending not to notice him as he came closer, not to say anything as his hands gripped her thighs, making her skin erupt in goosebumps. He pulled her to him, accommodating her so that she was straddling him comfortably and while he buried his face in her neck and chest, his fingers teased her, running along the apex of her legs.

"Still dirty?" he murmured into her ear, and Mimi moaned in response as the first finger slid effortlessly inside her. One, and then another, until he was pumping slowly, trying to get a rhythm that worked for both of them. He wanted to tease her, make her beg for it, but his own body was begging for release as well.

"That's enough," she gasped out, taking his hand and placing it on her chest. "We're done playing."

She needn't tell him twice. Yamato took her breast into his mouth, squeezing the other hard as she guided him inside her. The first few seconds were a combination of expectation, incredible fiction and the buoyancy that the water offered. Her skin tasted like sweat, and water, and soap, and he quickly ignored them to claim her mouth once more as he pushed himself into her and she pushed herself down, sheathing him completely between her legs. She was warm and wet and he was  _so hard_  for her, too caught up in what she felt like and how she sounded as she mewled indecencies to notice that they were not alone.

It was Mimi who saw him first, opening her honey eyes as he gasped. Taichi was standing at the door, eyes locked on her bouncing breasts and Yamato's fit back.

"Don't stop on my account," he said dryly, and Yamato grunted, turning around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Taichi said, shifting his feet to hide the arousal in his pants. It was bad enough that he'd spent the day up to his neck in work and now he walked home to find  _this_. "You could've warned me."

"Tai—Yama,  _stop_ ," Mimi moaned, pinching Yamato's thigh, making him suck his teeth in. But Taichi was already turning to leave, thinking he needed a cold shower fast.

Despite the inconvenience of his arrival, Yamato had become so used to Taichi barging in whenever he and Mimi were having sex that he considered it a mild nuisance instead of a majorly awkward occurrence. Mimi thought it was funny; he thought Taichi was just being an arse.

"It's useless," he sighed. "I can't concentrate now."

"Will you join us, Taichi?" Mimi asked sweetly. "Yama's sulking again."

"That's not right," Taichi said, cocking an eyebrow as though he really felt he ought to chastise Yamato. "You're in a tub full of Mimi and you 'can't concentrate'?"

"Leave me alone," he reached out for his headphones again, plugging them in and closing his eyes. "You do whatever you want."

While Yamato had imagined Mimi would step out of the tub and go suck Taichi's dick off in his bedroom (perhaps in his bed,  _just_  to spite him), Mimi had entirely different plans.

"Get in here," she pouted. "I'm still hot and Yama can't ignore the  _both_ of us."

"I can try."

Except he couldn't. Not when Taichi was taking off all his clothes and lowering himself upon his arms with that low-gravity balance his football coach cried in joy over whenever he saw him. Not when Mimi's chest rose softly as he came closer, peppering her wet skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and taking her like she weighed nothing, wrapping her around him like a toy, so tiny in his massive chest. And definitely not when she moaned loudly, eyes half open, looking straight at Yamato as Taichi plunged deep inside her.

_"Yes, Taichi..."_

But he was already moving, already setting her above him, barely nodding at Taichi who, half-dazed, understood what position to take. And he couldn't get over the fact that she was so small, and lithe and how she could take them like a champion, moan accordingly, kiss them both, make them care about nothing and no-one outside of the tub, the room, the flat where she so often made them hers.

Later, when she was lounging lazily upon the bed, trailing her fingers over Taichi's taut abdomen, Yamato watched them from the loveseat, drink in hand.

"Stop being such a tease, Mimi," Taichi groaned, pushing her hand down until it was right above his growing bulge. "Either play with it, or don't."

"May I, Yama?" she asked sweetly. "Do you mind?"

Her musical laughter filled the room, but both Yamato and Taichi shot her an irritated look.

"I think you enjoy making us suffer," he groaned, running hand through his face.

She rolled over on the bed, settling between Taichi's legs as he got a pillow for himself, watching her in expectation, mouth hanging open. Her fingers lowered the waistband of the sweatpants he wore and, looking straight at Yamato, who had been somehow transfixed since she began, gave Taichi one long, slow lick. Licking her lips as she moved her hair out of the way, she winked.

"Just a little."


End file.
